


Five Times Laura Hale Ran Away (and One Time She Didn't)

by mercu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercu/pseuds/mercu





	Five Times Laura Hale Ran Away (and One Time She Didn't)

**one**  
  
It's still dark when she drops Derek off at school. It's still dark when she drives back home and—it's burning, the house is burning. Laura gasps and stomps on the brake so hard she almost breaks the pedal. Without thinking, she gets out of the car and starts running, running as fast as her legs will carry her, screaming for her mom, dad, Cora, even uncle Peter—until an arrow whizzes past her ear, and then another one zooms towards her, and this time she has to leap out of the way. She looks around in desperation, but the smoke is interfering with her senses and _ohgodtheresahunterafterthemanddereksstillaliveandatschoolandALONE_.  
  
Laura turns and runs without looking back.  
  
  
 **two**  
  
When she's done giving the police the statement, Laura takes Derek to see uncle Peter—the only one to make it out of the fire alive. If you can call that being alive, that is.  
  
The man is a wreck. His right side is horribly burnt and he doesn't respond either to words or soft touches. Laura closes her eyes and runs a hand through her hair as Derek lets out a choked sob. They never liked Peter; he was always something of a black sheep of the family, but this? This is too much. She bites her lip as she considers their situation. Derek still has high school. She still has college. They are two packless betas—or is it omegas now?—and there are hunters after them, god knows how many, hunters vicious enough that they would burn their house to the ground with other humans inside. She makes her decision.  
  
Laura takes Derek's hand and leads him out of the room. “C'mon. We're getting out of here.”  
  
  
 **three**  
  
Not long after they settle in the new town, Laura meets a girl. She's sweet and eloquent and Laura enjoys her company so, so much. She likes her, a lot. The girl invites her for coffee, and they have a great time.  
  
Laura still has nightmares about the house burning, about uncle Peter's disfigured face. Somtimes she hears a suspicious noise and she will jump or look over her shoulder or sniff the air cautiously.  
  
She tells the girl she's not her type.  
  
  
 **four**  
  
They are always so careful about staying under the radar and avoiding other packs and Laura doesn't understand how this is happening. The alpha smiles at her cruelly as Derek squirms feebly in his grasp. “You have two options.” He croons, red eyes glowing in the darkness. “It's either 'yes, we'll join your pack' or 'goodbye little brother.'” Laura's so terrified she almost says yes, because Derek is the only one she has left and she won't, she can't let them hurt him—except then the wolf suddenly snaps at his throat, and terrified becomes furious in a flash.  
  
She tears into him before the rest of the pack can react and he goes down like a sack of potatoes, suprise flickering in his eyes before they go blank, and then Derek is safely tucked away in her arms. She howls like she never howled before, and the sound sends the rest of the pack scurrying away in panic. “You tore his throat out.” Derek whispers in awe. Laura doesn't say anything. She just hugs him tight as she starts sobbing. Derek hugs her back awkwardly and rubs her back.  
  
Finally, she lets him go and leads him back to their small apartment. “Pack up.” She orders, hastily throwing her own things into the travelling bag. “They are afraid for now, but they might be back tomorrow.”  
  
  
 **five**  
  
It's been a while, and they've settled into the city life quite well. They both have jobs now—Laura at a bar and Derek at a bookstore. Not that they particularily need them, with the family wealth in their hands now, but the routine brings a sense of normality into their lives. Laura spends most of her free time at cafes and clubs with the friends she made. Derek goes out to play basketball at a nearby court every once in a while and works out a lot. All in all, they are doing good.  
  
Then, one day, she finds the Alpha Pack's symbol on their apartament door and the illusion of tranquility shatters.  
  
When she enters, Derek comes out of the living room and gives her a questioning look. She speaks before he has a chance to voice any questions. “We need to leave. We need to leave now.” She doesn't watch the expression on Derek's face change from curiosity into dismay—instead, she runs into her room and starts haphazardly throwing clothing and CDs and her favorite mug, with stains from the morning coffee still on it, into her travelling bag.  
  
“Laura, what the hell is going on?” The question comes from the doorway. Laura pauses and looks up at her little brother.  
  
“Look, I'll explain later, I promise, but... Just... Get your things, okay?” But Derek only frowns and doesn't budge from where he's leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed.  
  
“Are they after us?” He asks. For a moment Laura doesn't know whether to laugh or to cry and in the end does neither. Instead, she shakes her head wearily.  
  
“No. They are after _me_.” She explains. They need to run, run as fast as they can, and Laura's so tired of running. “Now please go get your things.” It sounds like a request, but it isn't one. Her tone of voice is stern and her eyes flash red as she says it. Derek scowls, but obediently withdraws and soon Laura can hear shuffling from the other room. She rubs her eyes with the heel of a palm and for just a moment allows exhaustion to overtake her. Then she goes back to packing. _Once you start running, you never stop_.  
  
  
 _ǝuo_  
  
Laura stares at the picture for a good long while before she comes to a decision. She doesn't want to leave Derek behind, but— _but_. She has no idea what awaits in Beacon Hills; for all she knows, it could by a trap set by the hunters. So she gets up, packs a small travelling bag and promises her little brother that she'll be back in a few days.  
  
She's tired of running.


End file.
